knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Ezopove basne
Buha i vol Jednoga je dana buha zapitala vola zašto svakodnevno služi ljudima, a tako je jak i hrabar. "Gledaj mene - probijam njihovu kožu bez milosti te se obilno hranim njihovom krvlju." nastavi buha. Vol joj odgovori da im ne želi biti nezahvalan jer mu pokazuju osjećaje i ljubav te da ga često miluju po glavi i prsima. Buha odgovori: "Bijedna ja! Njihova milovanja tebi gode, a meni su strašna smrt čim stignem u njihove ruke!" Unatoč lijepim riječima, hvalisavce može otkriti i najjednostavniji čovjek. Čovjek kojeg je ugrizao pas Nakon što ga je ugrizao pas, čovjek je posvuda tražio nekoga tko će ga izliječiti. Jedan mu je čovjek savjetovao da obriše krv kruhom i baci ga psu koji ga je ugrizao. Čovjek mu je uzvratio da bi ga svi psi u gradu mogli redom ugristi ako bi to uradio. Pruži li se prilika ljudskoj zloći, ona će se obilno iskazati. Divlji i pitomi magarac Jednoga je dana divlji magarac ugledao pitoma magarca u zaklonu. Približio mu se i počeo govoriti kako je sretan, hvalio je njegovu tjelesnu ljepotu i obilje koje mu je dostupno. Nedugo zatim vidio je kako natovaren teško hoda ispred vlasnika koji ga je udarao štapom. Ponovno mu se obratio i rekao: "Nisi sretan kako sam bio mislio. Za obilje hrane i blagodati moraš trpjeti teška poniženja i mučno raditi." Ne postoji sreća koja je izgrađena na mukama i poniženjima. Gavran i lisica Gavran je ugrabio komad sira i odletio na drvo. Primijetila ga je lisica koja se htjela domoći sira pa je došla ispod drveta i hvalila gavranovu ljepotu. Rekla mu je da nijedna druga ptica ne zaslućuje kraljevsko dostojanstvo koje bi gavran sigurno dobio samo da ima glas. Gavran, želeći dokazati da zna pjevati, ispusti sir i zakriješti svom snagom. Sir padne na tlo, ugrabi ga lisica i reče mu: "Gavrane, da još imaš i mozak, vladao bi nad svim životinjama!" Ne treba uvijek nasjesti na laskanje, već biti svjestan svojih mogućnosti. Hrast i trska Hrast i trska raspravljali su o svojoj snazi. Ubrzo je zapuhao snažan vjetar. Trska se svijala da je vjetar ne iščupa, a hrast se odupirao te ga je vihor iščupao i oborio. Ponekad i slabiji uspjeva prkositi jačemu. Priča govori o tome da nije važno biti jak,nego se prilagoditi uvijetima. Komarac i bik Jedan je komarac dulje vrijeme boravio na rogu jednog bika. Jednoga je dana, pri odlasku, rekao biku da se sad konačno može odmoriti. Bik mu uzvrati: "Nisam zamijetio tvoj dolazak, a neću ni zamijetiti tvoj odlazak." Poneki su moćnici bez koristi, bili oni nazočni ili ne. Košuta i lav Lovci su natjeravali košutu koja se sklonila u pećinu u kojoj je živio lav. Lav ju je zgrabio, a ona na samrti vikne: "Jadna ja, pobjegla sam ljudima i predala se divljaku!" Bježeći od jedne opasnosti katkad zapadamo u još veću. Iako smo u nevolji i bojimo se za sebe treba razmišljati i ne naglo i brzo donositi odluke,koje nas mogu skupo stajati. Lav i bik Lav je razmišljao kako bi mogao lukavstvom ubiti velikoga bika. Ispričao mu je da je zaklao ovna te ga pozvao na svečan objed, nadajući se da će lako svladati bika nakon što bik prilegne uz stol. Bik je stigao i vidio mnoštvo kotlova i ražnjeva, ali ne i ovna te se okrenuo i počeo odlaziti. Lav mu se približio i zapitao ga zašto odlazi bez razloga. Bik mu je odgovorio: "Imam dobre razloge, pripremljeno posuđe nije za ovna, nego za bika!" Razumni ljudi znaju prepoznati prijevaru zlih. Lav i dupin Lav je šetao uz morsku obalu i primijetio dupina koji je izranjao iz vode. Pozvao ga je i predložio mu da sklope prijateljstvo da bi pomagali jedan drugome, budući da dupin kraljuje morskim životinjama, a lav kopnenim. Dupin je sa zadovoljstvom prihvatio ponudu. Nakon nekog vremena, lav se borio s divljim bikom te je pozvao dupina da mu pomogne. Unatoč tome što je htio, dupin nije mogao izaći iz vode, a lav ga je optužio za izdaju. Dupin mu uzvrati: "Ne optužuj mene nego sudbinu koja me učinila morskom, a ne kopnenom životinjom." Kad biramo saveznike, trebali bismo birati one koji nam mogu pomoći u opasnosti. Lav i magarac Lav i magarac postali su prijatelji te su krenuli u lov. Na posljetku su došli do jedne pećine u kojoj su živjele divokoze. Lav je stajao na ulazu u pećinu i motrio na njih, a magarac je ušao i počeo njakati da bi ih preplašio. Lav je tako uspio ugrabiti većinu divokoza. Magarac je potom izašao i pitao lava o svojoj odvažnosti i uspjehu. Lav mu je odgovorio: "Prijatelju, i mene bi preplašio da nisam znao da si magarac." Hvaleći se pred jačima, često bivamo poniženi. Lav i medvjed Lav i medvjed našli su jedno lane te su se borili koji će ga uzeti. Nakon žestoke borbe, izmučeni su i iscrpljeni pali na zemlju. Dok su se oni odmarali, dotrčala je lisica i zgrabila lane. Obojica su uskliknula da su jedan drugome činili toliko zla na zadovoljstvo lisici. Dok se dvojica svađaju, treći se smije. Neki se ljudi opterećuju mučnim radom, a drugi se bez teškoća oslade ishodom njihove muke. Lav i zec Lav je naišao na zeca koji je spavao te ga je htio pojesti. Tada je naišla srna te lav potrči za njom ostavivši zeca. Zeca je to probudilo te je pobjegao, a lav je nastavio dugo trčati za srnom, ali je nije mogao stigniti. Vratio se na mjesto s kojeg je krenuo, ali zeca više nije bilo. Lav poviče: "Tako mi i treba, ostavio sam siguran ulov u korist ljepše nade." Neki ljudi nisu zadovoljni onim što imaju te to ostavljaju da bi dobili nešto bolje, što možda i neće dobiti, a pritom često izgube sigurnu vrijednost. Lav, magarac i lisica Magarac i lisica udružili su se i pošli zajedno u lov. Putem su susreli lava te se lisica pobojala za svoj život. Primakla se lavu i ponudila magarca u zamjenu da nju poštedi. Lav je prihvatio njezinu ponudu te je ona povela magarca do jedne prikrivene rupe. Magarac je upao u nju te više nije mogao izaći. Lav je uvidio da magarac više ne može pobjeći te je prvo udavio lisicu, a zatim krenuo na magarca. Stradat će oni koji iznevjere svoje prijatelje. Lav i žaba Lav je čuo glasno žablje kreketanje te je osluškivao i slijedio zvuk misleći da je to neka velika životinja. Pošto je pričekao, ugledao je žabu kako izlazi iz bare. Prišao joj je i zgazio je govoreći: "Svašta! Ti tako mala ispuštaš takve krikove!" Brbljavci često ne znaju što govore. Lavica i lisica Lavici je lisica prigovarala kako uvijek okoti samo jedno mladunče. Lavica joj na to uzvrati: "Samo jedno, ali jednoga lava!" Ljepota se ne mjeri količinom nego vrijednošću, a kvaliteta je uvijek važnija od kvantitete. Lisica i krokodil Lisica i krokodil svađali su se o plemenitosti svoga roda. Pošto je krokodil predstavio svoje pretke, zaključio je da su njegovi djedovi poučavali tjelovježbu. Lisica mu uzvrati: "To nisi trebao reći, vidi se po tvojoj koži koliko si se dugo bavio tjelovježbom!" Lažljivce često unište činjenice i istina. Lisica i maska Lisica je provalila u kiparsku radionicu i, prekopavajući po stvarima, naišla je na masku žalosna izgleda. Podigla ju je šapom i rekla: "Kakva glava, samo nema mozga!" Ljudi često imaju tjelesnu ljepotu, ali nemaju pameti Lisica, janje i pas Jedna je lisica došla u stado ovaca te je uzela jedno janje i pretvarala se kao da će ga poljubiti. Pas čuvar upita je što to radi. Ona mu uzvrati da mu se smiješi i da ga ljubi. Pas joj reče: "Ostavi janje ili ću te poljubiti na pasji način!" Bezobziran lopov svojim varkama ne može prevariti mudroga čovjeka. Mačak i miševi Miševi su se naselili u jednoj kući, a to je doznao mačak koji ih je počeo loviti. Nakon brojnih smrti, miševi su postali oprezni pa bi bježali u rupu čim bi čuli neki zvuk. Jednoga se dana mačak lukavo približi rupi i pravi se kao da je mrtav. Jedan se miš ohrabrio i pogledao mačka i uvidio zamku. Vikne mu: "Tako dakle, kad bi se i u vreću pretvorio, ne bismo ti se približili." Mudri ljudi s iskustvom o nečijoj zloći neće se dati ponovno prevariti. Mudrog čovjeka ne možeš dva puta prevariti. Magarac i cvrčci Magarac je čuo cvrčke kako lijepo pjevaju te mu je godio njihov pjev, ali im je također i zavidio. Upitao ih je što jedu pa da imaju tako lijep glas. Cvrčci mu odgovoriše da im je rosa glavna hrana. Kad je magarac to čuo, počeo se hraniti samo rosom te je uskoro uginuo. Ljudi koji pokušavaju postići više od svojih mogućnosti često postaju nesretni. Magarac i lav Na livadi su zajedno pasli magarac i pijetao. Ubrzo je stigao lav i približio se magarcu, a pijetao je zakukurikao. Lav se preplašio kukurikanja i pobjegao, a magarac je pomislio kako se lav uplašio njega samoga te je potrčao za lavom. Kad je lav daleko odmaknuo i nije čuo pijetlovo kukurikanje, okrenuo se i skočio na magarca. Dok ga je lav zgrabio, magarac je povikao: "Jadan sam i nerazuman, zašto sam krenuo u borbu, ako mi i roditelji nisu ratnici?" Ljudi koji se okome na uplašene pojedince i sami će biti kažnjeni. Magarac i vlasnik psa Jedan je čovjek imao psa malteške rase i magarca te je po cijele dane milovao svoga psa. Kad je odlazio na večeru, nikad nije zaboravio odnijeti psu komad mesa, a pas bi onda radosno poskakivao i razveseljavao ga svojim lavežom. Ljubomorni je magarac pritrčao, stao poskakivati, ritati se te je tako udario vlasnika. Vlasnik se razbjesnio, izlupao magarca štapom i svezao ga za jasle. Nisu svi sposobni obavljati iste poslove. Magarac u lavljoj koži Magarac je na sebe navukao lavlju kožu te su svi mislili da je lav. Od njega su bježali i ljudi i životinje. U jednom je trenutku zapuhao vjetar te je koža spala s magarca. Kad je magarac ostao gol, dotrčali su ljudi te ga udarali štapovima i toljagama. Skromni i obični ljudi ne bi trebali glumiti bogate i raskošne, jer se tuđe bogatstvo i ljepota ne mogu uspoređivati sa skromnošću i jednostavnošću. Miš i bik Miš je ugrizao bika. Bika je to zaboljelo te se razbjesnio i pojurio za mišem. Miš se sakrio u rupu, a bik je počeo kopati zemlju, ali se brzo umorio i legao. Nedugo potom, miš je provirio iz rupe, primaknuo se umornome biku koji je ležao i ponovno ga ugrizao. Miš se sakrio, a bik je bijesno ustao i nije znao kako da mu se osveti. Miš na to veli: "Nije pobjednik uvijek veći i jači; pobjednik je često manji i slabiji." Slabiji može nadjačati većeg i snažnijeg, ali manje pametnoga. Miš uplašio lava Dok je lav spavao, miš je pretrčao preko njega. Lav se naglo probudio i počeo tražiti onoga koji je po njem trčao. To je gledala lisica te mu prigovorila da kakav je on moćnik, ako se sprema na borbu s mišem. Lav se opravdao: "Nije to zato što me uplašio, nego što sam iznenađen njegovom hrabrošću da trči po lavu koji spava." Razumni ljudi ne trebaju zaboravljati i manje važne stvari. Mrav i golub Mrav je ožednio pa je otišao do izvora. Dohvatila ga je vodena matica te se počeo utapati. Ugledavši njegovu muku, golub se sažalio i bacio mu s drveta grančicu. Mrav se uzverao na nju i tako se spasio. Nakon nekog vremena došao je lovac na ptice u šumu te je pripremao zamku za golube. Mrav je to vidio i ugrizao lovca za nogu. Lovca je to zaboljelo te je bacio pripremljenu zamku, a golub je uspio odletjeti. Onima koji nam čine dobro treba dobrom i vratiti Pas i zec Lovački je pas ugrabio zeca te ga je s jedne strane grizao, a s druge oblizivao. Zec mu se obratio u muci: "Ili me ljubi ili me grizi, ili si mi prijatelj ili neprijatelj?" Vrlo je teško s čovjekom za kojeg se ne zna želi li nam dobro ili zlo. Pas s mesom Noseći meso, pas je prelazio preko potoka i zamijetio svoj odraz u vodi. Učinilo mu se da je to neki drugi pas koji drži veći komad mesa. Ispustio je svoj komad i skočio na tog psa želeći mu oteti njegov komad. No, nije bilo drugog psa i drugog mesa te je tako izgubio oba komada, a njegov je pravi komad odnio potok. Lakomi ljudi često izgube i ono što imaju. Prijatelji i sjekira Dva su prijatelja zajedno putovala. Jedan je pronašao sjekiru, a drugi je uzviknuo: "Pronašli smo sjekiru!" Ovaj mu na to uzvrati da ne kaže tako nego: "Ti si pronašao sjekiru!" Nekoliko trenutaka poslije, napali su ih ljudi koji su tu sjekiru bili izgubili. Bježeći, onaj koji je pronašao sjekiru uzvikne: "Gotovi smo!" Drugi mu odvrati: "Nemoj tako reći nego - ja sam gotov! Kad si pronašao tu sjekiru, nisi se slagao s mojim udjelom." Na prijatelje nećemo moći računati u nesreći ako s njima nismo dijelili svoju sreću Putnici i medvjed Dva su prijatelja zajedno putovala. Iznenada se pojavio medvjed te se jedan od njih odmah popeo na drvo i sakrio, a drugi je ostao na tlu. Pao je na zemlju, zadržao dah i pravio se da je mrtav, jer je čuo od starijih da medvjed ne dira mrtve. Medvjed mu se približio i onjušio ga. Kad je medvjed otišao, drugi je prijatelj sišao sa stabla i pitao ovoga što mu je medvjed prišapnuo na uho. Ovaj mu uzvrati: "Nikad nemoj putovati s prijateljima koji te iznevjere u opasnosti." U nevolji se poznaju pravi prijatelji. Puževi Jedno nesavjesno i bezobzirno dijete pržilo je puževe. Slušajući puževe kako cvrče na užarenoj rešetci, dijete povika: "Glupe životinje, vaše kuće gore, a vi prdite!" Svaki neprikladan postupak treba osuditi. Ranjeni vuk i ovca Vuka su izjedali psi te je ranjen i gladan ležao na livadi. Naišla je ovca, a vuk ju je bolnim glasom zamolio da mu donese vode, a da će se on snaći za jelo. Ovca mu je odgovorila da bi je on sigurno pojeo kad bi mu bila donijela vode. Zao čovjek svojom prijevarom ne može prevariti razborita suparnika. Šojka i orlovi Jedna je šojka stasom bila veća od ostalih šojki koje je prezirala te je otišla živjeti s orlovima koje je zamolila da je prime u svoju zajednicu. Orlovima je bio sumnjiv njezin stas, glas i izgled te su je istukli i otjerali. Šojka se odlučila vratiti svojima, ali je i oni nisu htjeli prihvatiti te je tako ostala odbačena od svih. Oni koji izdaju svoje prijatelje, bit će izdani i od stranaca i od prijatelja. Vuk i čaplja Jednoga je dana vuku zapela kost u grlu te je posvuda tražio pomoć. Susreo je čaplju i zamolio je da mu pomogne obećavši dobru nagradu. Čaplja je uvukla glavu u njegovo grlo, izvadila kost i zatražila nagradu. Potom joj je vuk odgovorio: "Zar ti nije dovoljna nagrada što si uspjela izvući glavu iz vukova grla?" Najveća nagrada za učinjeno dobro zlu čovjeku jest ona da vam neće učiniti novo zlo. Vuk i janje Vuk je ugledao janje pokraj rijeke i poželio ga je pojesti. Lukavo mu je prišao i stao poviše janjeta. Okrivljavao ga je da mu muti vodu jer je naniže i da vuk stoga ne može piti. Na to janje odgovori da svojim malenim usnama samo dodiruje vodu te da je nemoguće da je muti. Vuk je nato, vidjevši da ga nije uspio nadmudriti, rekao janjetu da se ono prošle godine njemu i njegovu ocu podrugivalo. Janje mu je uzvratilo da prošle godine i nije bilo živo. Vuk je potom rekao: "Iako za sve imaš spremnu ispriku, ipak ću te pojesti." Kad imamo posla sa zlim ljudima, bez obzira na najbolju obranu i opravdanja, male su nade za uspjeh. Vuk i koza Vuk je primijetio kozu koja je na strmoj litici brstila zelenilo. Budući da nije mogao doći do nje, pokušavao ju je nagovoriti da siđe. Upozorio je da siđe jer je litica strma, a ona neoprezna te da je livada na kojoj on stoji travnata i cvjetna. Koza mu na to veli: "Pozivaš li me na pašu da se nahranim ili tebi nedostaje hrane?" Zli ljudi svojim pretvaranjem neće prevariti one koji su odlučni i takve dobro poznaju. Vuk i lav Jednoga je dana vuk nosio u svoje sklonište ovcu koju je ugrabio iz stada. Susreo ga je lav i oteo mu je. Vuk se odmaknuo i rekao lavu: "Nepošteno si mi to uzeo!" Lav mu uzvrati s podsmijehom: "Zar si je dobio pošteno od prijatelja?" Svi su lopovi isti, iako znaju jedan drugome prigovarati. Vuk i pas Vuk je promatrao uhranjenoga psa na lancu te ga je upitao tko ga je privezao i ugojio. Pas mu je odgovorio da je to učinio lovac. Vuk mu potom reče da ne bi želio da se to dogodi njegovu prijatelju, jer su jednako teški i lanac i glad. Bez obzira na pun želudac, ropstvo nije ugodno. Ubojica Jednog su ubojicu progonili ljudi njegove žrtve. Stigao je na obalu Nila i sreo vuka te se u strahu uspeo na drvo uz samu obalu. Sakrio se, ali ga je opazila zmija koja je krenula prema njemu. Potom je skočio u rijeku, ali ga je tamo progutao krokodil. Ništa na zemlji, u vodi ili u zraku ne može spasiti zločinca. Žabe u potrazi za vodom Dvije žabe krenule su u potragu za novim domom pošto je njihova bara presušila. Našle su jedan bunar, a prva je žaba predložila da uskoče u nj bez razmišljanja. Druga je uzvratila: "A što ako i ova voda presuši, kako ćemo izaći?" Ništa ne treba činiti lakoumno i brzopleto. Žena i kokoš Jedna je udovica posjedovala kokoš od koje je svakoga dana dobila po jedno jaje. Pomislila je da će joj kokoš nesti dva jaja dnevno, ako joj da više žita te joj je povećala objed. Kokoš se udebljala i više nije mogla dati nijedno jaje. Ako čovjek želi više, često izgubi i ono što ima. Kategorija:Antika Kategorija:proza